Jon
Jon is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Story Season 2 A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, Jon became a trusted fighter in the 2nd Mass, and went to several missions, and meetings with Weaver about plans. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidently being shot by Ben, Jon is talking to some fighters, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, he walks up to Tom and shakes his hand. When the 2nd Mass travel back on the road to Charleston, they start crossing the fixed up bridge that was destroyed by a Beamer before. During the night, he helps the vehicles by shining a flashlight to give them more vision as they are crossing, Beamers start to fly over the bridge and Jon shoots at them along with the other fighters. When the Med Bus gets it's wheel stuck in the broken part of the bridge, Jon is one of the many fighters to help Weaver push it out of the hole and get it back on the road, then is told to run when the Mechs start approaching. On the other side, he watches as Tom is blown up on the bridge by Pope, and witnesses Tom come out of the lake. Jon arrives with the 2nd Mass at there new camp at the airport carriers. Jon spectates as Weaver lets the Berserkers out of the bus they were locked in for trying to throw Tom out of the 2nd Mass. As Avery Churchill's plane lands, Jon is walking around, outside the camp and aims his gun as Avery gets out of the plane. After Jimmy's death, Jon is the one to place his body in the dug up grave, listens to Weaver's eulogy and places a handful of dirt into the grave. At the new hospital camp, Jon attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters, as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he runs out of the room and calls out for Dr. Glass, after the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. Upon Karen's arrival, Jon is told to stay guard outside the psych ward where they have kept Karen locked up to see if she is a threat. The next day, he stays guard during the morning, and during the night he is relieved from his shift by Maggie. After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and when Mechs approached Jon shot at them, then witnesses Boon being gunned down. Using the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, the 2nd Mass escape the hospital with their lives, and on the road Jon looks over the maps to Charleston with Weaver. During that same night when Tector Murphy hits a harnessed child with his vehicle, Jon investigates to see what has happened, and the following afternoon as they reach the bridge to Charleston, sees the destruction of it. When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group, the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served some food, after argues about handing over their weapons, then later is forced to go to the Common Area with the 2nd Mass, as they are being detained. Upon his arrival, the rebel skitters and Ben are waiting and he backs away from them. After Tom's crew destroy the Espheni weapon, the Volm ships start landing and Jon runs outside and witnesses Cochise walk out of his ship. Season 3 Before Tom goes on a mission to the nuclear plant, Jon loads supplies in a car. Jon is a part of Weavers team to distract the Mechs, and is nearly killed when a Mech shoots a missile in Jon's area. When the Liberty Tree is created, he listens to Tom's speech about loosing Lee Tedeschi and other members of the 2nd Mass, and explain what the Liberty Tree for, as they start putting leaves with names on them, on the branches Jon walks up and puts one on right before a Beamer explodes something in the distance. After the explosion, he takes cover and defends the camp by shooting the Skitters and Mechs. He cheers when the Volm, destroy six beamers that approach the camp as they saved their lives. The next morning, he walks around and looks at the destruction from the Espheni attack. When Evil Hal kidnaps his father, Jon is sent with other fighters to surround the building, and when Hal shoots around Weaver, Jon and the others fire at Hal. He enters the building at Weavers order, but Ben has already taken care of Hal. Jon watches the following night at the Mason family leave to find Anne and Lexi. During Pope's speech about fighting for Weaver, Jon walks in and takes a seat. A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, Jon is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. When the 2nd Mass party over their victory, Jon is seen drinking. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, he is given back his weapon and they travel on the road. Season 4 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Jon, Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other soldiers escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of the group of survivors. During the morning Anthony creates a C4 that is rigged to the radio circuit, and Jon places leaves and twigs over where Anthony places it. When Denny tries to denote the bomb, it does not work and Anne says that they must've changed the circuit. She stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire, then through it at the truck that is supposed to be carrying ammo and kills the driver. Jon looks in the back and finds a group of children, and later helps them out of the truck. Appearances Trivia *Though only being credited once, Jon Johnson has had a recurring role in Season 2 and Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter